parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas the LEGO Engine's Trouble on the Tracks - Scene 2: Thomas lifts James back on the tracks, using the magical breakdown train.
Here is another scene from Thomas the LEGO Engine's Trouble on the Tracks movie. Cast *Michele - Andrè Otto as Thomas, Gordon, James, and Narrator *Josephine Pannowitch as Annie and Clarabel *Marcel Klein as James's Fireman and Percy *Marvin Berlack as Edward, Henry, and James's Driver Transcript *Thomas: Oh dear! That was bumpy. Just look what's happened to the crane of the breakdown train (arrives with the Breakdown Train to rescue James and his freight train with a happy expression) Hello, James. I've come to rescue you. Oh dear! What a terrible mess! (gasps, astonished, when he sees James and his four front freight cars like the brown car, grey car, white car, and grey coal car off the rails, except for the last few ones like the two grey coal cars, grey boxcar, red mail car, and the caboose on the rails) And a disastrous muddle. I'll have to modernize it. Start an assembly-line system. *James: Oh, Thomas, I'm so glad that you've come for me. You said there was no one to save me. *Thomas: (chuckles) Never fear, James. I'll have you back on the tracks as quick as possible. (takes a magic wand and taps it four times) All right now. One and a-two and a-three and a-four! *(the cogs that came in contact with Thomas's magic, come alive all of a sudden, and move, and put themselves on the breakdown train, which magical lifts the front cars and James and his tender back onto the rails, one by one, including the loads as well) *Thomas: Hockety pockety wockety wack!, Abracabra dabra nack, Back on the rails, Goes poor James, And then the freight cars will come last, Higitus Figitus migitus mum, Pres-ti-dig-i-ton-i-um! *James: Hey! Careful. Watch it, Thomas. Take it easy, buddy! (some coal fall out of the fourth car and land on the last few cars on the rails) *Foolish Freight Cars: Ouch! Watch it, will you?! *Thomas: Sorry. (puts the coal back in the fourth car, which gets fixed by Thomas's magical wand, which carefully lifts only two cars back on the rails) Ali-i-ca-fez bal-a-ca-zaz, Malacamez meripides, Hockety pockety wockety-- (sees a load of timber and crate car being lifted on the two cars, behind James's tender, and gasps) Whoa! (drops the the timber and crate onto the ground) No, stop. Stop, stop! (looks at the timber and crate and puts it back together and puts into back into the two cars) Now, see here, James. Despite magic being rough, going fast is quite too dangerous! (taps his stick again) Now, where was I? Oh, yes! I remember! Hockety pockety wockety whack! Odds and ends And bric a brac. (lifts the last two cars carefully and shunts them and the other two into the few four and the caboose) I'll rescue you if I can, James. Mission's almost done. (lifts James's tender and even James back onto the rails) *James: Hey, what in the name--? Hey! You, you, you-- You spoilt magical brat! Hey! (gets lift back onto the rails) *Thomas: Hey, easier there. No, no. Go ahead. (lifts the coal back into James's tender) Dum dood'ly, dood'ly, dood'ly dum, This is the best part now. Higitius, Figitius Migitus, Mum, Pres-ti-dig-i-ton-i-um! *James: One more time should do the trick, Now I'm back on the tracks a...gain! That was great! Oh, but look at my splendid red paintwork. And since my lamp and whistle are broken, I can't even move. *Thomas: Now, never fear, James. I'll leave the Breakdown Train and I will take you back to TIdmouth sheds. (couples up to shunts the eight freight cars and cabooses together and couples up them behind James and couples up in front of James. The two engines set off back to Tidmouth sheds) Category:Thomas the LEGO Engine Category:BrickOtto17